Irrelevance
by peanutbaby13
Summary: How far would you go for someone you love? A story about love, loss, and redemption. SamxOC, Jean Paul, Summers family line. Please R
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: If I owned Sam I would be a very happy woman and there would be no need to write about him.  
  
Author's Note: I am planning on this being one heck of an epic. I have been toying with this story for about.oh I don't know.5 years or so.but never had the gumption to put it on paper. And now I have some free time on my hands soooo.btw ratings will change later on.there will be some nookie nookie ;P Enjoy.  
  
How far would you go for someone you loved? Would you wait a lifetime for them.. Would you wait several? Would you kill for them? Die for them? Live for them? Would it be enough?  
  
Prologue  
  
**Present**  
  
The funeral was expected. The church was filled with mourners, many of whom Sam did not know. They were from her other life. Her life before the X-Men. There were tearful speeches, acknowledging her kindness, her goodness, her strength but he already knew those things. He wasn't listening. Instead he was staring rather blankly at the coffin that lay at the foot of the altar.  
  
"Sam?"  
  
He blinked at his sister's tearful face. Her eyes were puffy and red. Sam felt her tugging at his hand in a gesture to rise and he followed her mutely. He watched as the pallbearers walked past, her brother Jordan, her best friend Erik, among others. Jordan's stoic façade broke for a moment as his eyes met Sam's.a look a pure hate crossed his face. Sam diverted his eyes, not able to look at the man. It had been his fault after all.  
  
*** At the graveyard her mother had hugged him. She had told him it was not his fault. That she did not blame him. That he had done everything he could. He doubted that.  
  
He just stood there, at the foot of her grave; the air was heavy with the scent of the roses that had been place on her coffin. He wondered, morbidly enough, how many people had it been, how many of his loved ones had he buried.he had seriously lost count over the years.  
  
He felt a hand on his shoulder.Scott. Why did everyone feel the need to touch him? He didn't want to be touched. Soft gentle touches, like he would break. Scott squeezed his shoulder. Sam glanced behind him and saw him with a rose in his hand. He nodded at Scott as he released his shoulder and walked past Sam to where the coffin lay.  
  
Scott knelt down and placed the rose on the coffin. He did not get up for several minutes. Sam watched entranced. They had always fought. Many a night, Sam had played the private mediator between the two, secretly trying not to laugh as he watched her pace flushed and animated as she ranted. But there would not be anymore nights like those.  
  
Scott rose stiffly. Sam mused to himself that the man was probably used to this. For as many people as he had lost, Scott probably had double the count. He had buried his wife alone at least three times by now. The epitome of a stoic. The thought would have almost been convincing if Sam had not noticed the wetness on Scott's face as he walked past.  
  
Next came Jean-Paul. Her brother of her soul. Sam noticed his hands were shaking. Was it in rage? Sam's eye was evidence enough of that.he had been lucky the Canadian had not broken his skull. "How could you have not been fast enough?! She was right there!" the words echoed in his mind. Despite that, Sam dared to look up at his face for a moment. Instead of find the anger of a day ago, he noticed how glassy Jean-Paul's eyes were and something that looked akin to fear. Sam watched as he now knelt and placed another rose on the coffin. But unlike Scott, Jean-Paul rose rather quickly and left the plot..true to his speedster nature. Sam almost expected him to fly off but instead watched him enter one of the black limos that wait at the foot of the hill.  
  
It was Sam's turn to say goodbye. He had chosen a white lily. They had been her favorite. A flower of death for someone who had loved life so much. He gingerly lay the flower down but instead of the tears he anticipated to come he felt only a hot white burning start in his chest. She had betrayed him, she had not kept the promises she had made. They were supposed to be together. They could not be together if she was dead. Sam felt his had clench into a fist. There was just so much of it, the burn.it was replacing the numbness. He thought for a moment he would just explode, combust right there on the spot. But instead, the burn blossomed into a single thought and on her grave he made his final promise to her.  
  
"Anya, even if it takes me forever.we will be together again." 


	2. Chapter 1

Cable stood in shock. Maybe shock wasn't the right word for it.it was more like disbelief. Adamant and utter disbelief.  
  
"Repeat that!"  
  
The person who sat across from him sighed. His long dead wife's 'sister' had gone through great pains to find him. Spanning time itself just to deliver this piece of information. She knew he would have a hard time dealing with this, that he might send her to hell and ignore her. But she owed it to Aliya to find out the truth and to tell her husband what she was planning to do.  
  
"Once again, oh chosen one, we have found evidence that the children may have survived the destruction of the camp and are here and alive in this time," She repeated calmly for what seemed to be the 100th time. Hope lazily wiped the condensation from her glass with one finger. She had found Cable in what was now known as South America. In her time it had been the location to the biggest killing field on Earth. The location of Stryfe's greatest massacre. It unnerved her to see the land so vibrant and green, teeming with life.  
  
Cable ran a hand down the length of his face. When his camp had been destroyed, when his wife had been murdered, they had also lost the 106 children that had lived there. He had been against it at first, to have the children live with them, he claimed they were not safe. But Aliya, Jenskot, had convinced him otherwise. She had said it was good for morale, the soldiers having their families so close. He suspected that she did not want to be separated from their children either. That decision would haunt him for the rest of his life. The explosion not only destroyed the camp, but the bodies that had been caught in the blast had been burnt beyond recognition. And not all of the bodies were in one piece, most of them weren't.  
  
Cable repressed a shudder. "Hope are you sure."  
  
"Look I would not be here if I thought otherwise. We went through great pains to create another time flux. Not to mention the risks. I owe it to my sister to find out what happened." Hope tossed back her head and drank down the 20th century alcohol in one swallow. She wrinkled her nose. Whiskey was definitely an acquired taste.  
  
"Well then let me see it."  
  
"You don't want to see it."  
  
"Hope."  
  
"Nathan."she leaned across the table folding her hands. "You don't need to see it. Just trust me this time."  
  
"I do need to see it. I need to make sure. If only for my own piece of mind." Hope sighed and fished in the pouch at her side. She pulled out a small disk that looked like a miniature cd and a slightly larger device that was its player. A holodisk. Inserting the disk she handed the player over to her friend. He took it and placed the device half under the table, away from the prying eyes of the rest of the patrons of the shack that passed as a bar.  
  
He took a deep breath as he pushed an unseen button on its side. An image appeared seemingly in mid air. He made out the image, children, dirty, half-starved.being prodded by magistrates.Stryfe's personal guard. There was yelling in his once native language, the children looked terrified. The image produced by the holodisk blurred for a moment and then refocused. His heart stopped at what he saw before him. His 'son' Tyler was fighting several guards, dressed in a replica of the armor Stryfe himself wore. He seemed to be trying to reach someone in the crowd of children as they were herded past. The holodisk blurred again as the audio cut out, but at this point, he did not need the audio to understand what happened next. A shock of blonde hair emerged from the group of children. A little girl, maybe 5- 6 years old, with eyes that were so blue, so bright, they were almost neon, started to call to Tyler. She was so tiny that she almost made it past the may lay of guards to his waiting arms, but seemingly out of nowhere a guard swooped in and snatched her away. Tyler fought against the guards that had come to restrain him and might had made it had not one of the guards taken an electrified prod to the back of Tyler's next.  
  
Cable quickly shut off the device and leaned back in his seat.staring at the ceiling. There was no doubting her now. He had seen it with his own two eyes. How could he have not known.he should have known. His child, his children.that madman had them for so long and he didn't even realize it. He should have felt something, done something.  
  
"Nathan, I am sorry but my time here is limited. I know this is hard for you but there is no way you could have known. We only ran across the information recently ourselves. I think Stryfe had been plotting something, but with his death we will never know. Nathan." He felt her hand on his arm, gentle and warm. He forced himself to look at her.  
  
"I should have known."  
  
"You could not have," Hope's gaze was piercing.  
  
He sighed. "Where do we go from here?" Her eyebrow rose. "What you didn't think I'd just let this go? It's my child for Christ's sake!"  
  
"Nathan, lower your voice," Hope's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I only meant to spare you pain. I have no idea what condition we may find the children in; I do not know what was done to them. This may be all for naught." Her voice was calm.  
  
"Hope.is she alive?"  
  
She paused for a moment. "Yes, I believe so."  
  
"Then I'm going." He looked at her resolutely. "Where?"  
  
"She is here."  
  
"Here? Hope that doesn't make any sense. How can she be here?' Cable stared at her, furrowing his brows. He knew he was right; the whole situation didn't make any sense. How could children, his child, from 2000 years in the future be in this present day time-line? Although time travel was possible in the time he hailed from, it was scarcely available. He himself had destroyed the last remaining time flux. So how was it possible for children to get their hands on such a device?  
  
Hope shook her head. "No, it doesn't make sense but that's the direction the data we've gathered lead us in.they are here, there are a few of them and they have been here for quite some time."  
  
"Do you have a location?" Cable began to fiddle with his glass. She was here this whole time? So close? How could he have missed this.He pinched the bridge of his nose.  
  
"The trail went cold once they arrived. We found data in the archives that tells of a group of children found out wandering in the desert near where the Azbacj camp would have been in our time."  
  
"Azbacj.oh god..." He knew that name too well. It was one of the most notorious slave camps in Styrfe's control. A more accurate description of it would have been a concentration camp. He remembered the stories that he had heard as a young man. Stories that had made his blood run cold, and he was a soldier. People simply did not survive Azbacj, they could only pray for a quick death. To think his children were subjected to that.  
  
"I do not know if they were actually held there, it is merely a reference point," But when Cable faced her she could not meet his eyes.  
  
"Regardless, we thought if I was able to do a bio-scan in this time-line, I may be able to find at least one of the children and work my way backwards from there. I just need another reference point before I go back."  
  
"How long do you have?"  
  
"Three days," Hope now took the holodisk and stored it back in its pouch. "In three days I need to make it back to my jump point. That is all the time we have to keep the generator active. After that time, it will be destroyed."  
  
"Then you really don't have enough time," Cable commented as he drank down the remainder of his glass.  
  
"No, but I thought with your help?"  
  
"That goes without saying but this time I may actually have to ask for help myself."  
  
Hope chuckled. "Ask for help? You really have changed my old friend. Who do you have in mind?"  
  
Cable stood up and placed a few bill on the table. "Seeing on how this is a family matter, I thought it would be a good place to start."  
  
"You don't mean?!?"  
  
"What, you don't feel up to meeting your revered 'First Ones'" he tried to keep the sarcasm out of his voice, failing miserably.  
  
"By the bright lady, you truly have no respect for your heritage." Hope rose to follow him as he started to exit the bar.  
  
"Nope, not even a little bit." He turned to her and his eye flashed with the hint of the dangerous energy he was master to.  
  
"And you wonder why the gods have abandoned you," she said attempting to mutter under her breath.  
  
"Hope there are a few hundred reasons the gods would have abandoned me, none of which would have anything to do with me mocking my heritage or the lunacy it has spawned." He responded calmly as he climbed into the open jeep as Hope slid alongside him.  
  
"Yes well, it probably would not hurt to stop," She retorted with the hint of a smile.  
  
Cable's face grew serious again. "We find my daughter and the gods can have whatever they want from me. That I swear." 


	3. Chapter 2 Interlude

Disclaimer:I currently have - $0.86 in my bank account. That should be telling you something  
  


* * *

  
Author's note: I thought I'd try an interlude, So that people can get an taste of one of the main characters...her powers are a bit 'odd' so there will be a lot of stream of consciousness when she uses them  
  


* * *

  
Enjoy (  
  
OOOOOOO The room was a blinding shade of white. It was absent of all smells and sounds but not touch...the white room was unbearably hot, she could still feel that, but then again touch is always the last thing to go  
  


* * *

  
She was standing smack in the middle of this white room, although how she knew it was the middle with those white walls that went on forever was a mystery to her  
  


* * *

  
And then suddenly, out of nowhere, the room began to change. Small screens began to pop out from the white walls, floating in the nothingness...these small screens began to show her images...of places and people she had never seen before...there where hundreds of them, thousands, millions, billons.....they were all playing a different program.  
  
She blinked. The longer she stared at the screens, the more she realized that some of them had begun to play the same program. One after another, the scene changed until thousands, millions, billions were are playing the same program...as if it were stuck on a loop  
  


* * *

  
A man...no a young man...handsome, all-American face...blue eyes...clear blue eyes...grinning at her (the face not the eyes but maybe it was the eyes)...behind him everything was burning, destroyed...a city in ruins...but he was smiling...holding his hand out to her and saying...something.  
  
There was no sound.  
  
And suddenly she was in the scene, part of the program...she reached her hand out to him  
  


* * *

  
OOOOOOO  
  
"You know if you're that tired you should just get up and go to bed," Anya jumped as her older brother's smirk entered her vision.  
  
Slowly the world came into focus again. 'The study,' she thought to herself, 'I must have fallen asleep...again.'  
  
She grinned sheepishly at Jordan. "Mom really has to stop buying such comfortable chairs...what does that make it, three, four times I've fallen asleep in here this week?"  
  
"Don't blame the chairs on your poor sleeping habits, it's actually the ninth, and you weren't actually asleep were you?" Jordan's smirk turned sour as he watched his little sister take off her reading glasses to rub her eyes tiredly. "Did you see more....things?"  
  
"Things? Oh yes Jordan, I saw more 'things'," she replied sarcastically. "What a lovely way to describe..."  
  
"Things?" he smartly supplied.  
  
"No you ass, I was going to use 'it'." She heavily lifted herself out of the comfort of the overtly large chair as she gathered the remnants of her homework.  
  
"Isn't 'it' the same thing as 'things'," Jordan frowned as his sister made a bee-line for the door. Before she was out of reach, he grabbed her by her elbow. "Ani...I really think we should talk about this..."  
  
"What's to talk about...'hey Jordan...by the way, I am complete insane and I see things before they happen...just thought you should know in case you haven't noticed'" Anya felt all of her anger slump out of her in a rush all at once, as if admitting out loud that she thought she was insane took some of the weight off her mind.  
  
Jordan eyed her with concern. "Number one, you are not insane. Maybe a bit high strung but not insane. Number two...you have a very special gift...one that I think you have been hiding for too long. This leads me to number three...I don't know why, but this gift is starting to make you sick. Ani, you're not sleeping anymore...not really...and your body is starting to suffer because of it. It's far past time you told Mom."  
  
"Its hard Jordy," she reverted to using her pet name for him in a small child-like voice. "I feel like my mind isn't even mine anymore. It's...suffocating...does that make sense?" She looked up at her brother, not even realizing she had been staring at the floor  
  


* * *

  
How many days had it been since she had last slept normally. Since she couldn't come up with an answer immediately, she knew it had been more like weeks...or months even.  
  
Anya felt her brother ruffle her hair as he sighed. "Look, when Mom gets back, we'll have a nice long chat about all the wackiness that is you but in the meantime will you try to get some sleep? Thinking about this constantly WILL make you crazy. So for now, just get your ass up to bed. I'll be up to tuck you in after I grab something..."  
  
"More 'special tea'?" She gave her brother a wry smile. She often thought her brother would have made a good 'medicine' salesman back in the old west, the way he thought alcohol was a cure-all  
  


* * *

  
"What...not interested in tea? Find, I'll just grab a bottle...ordinarily I would peruse Mom's 'stash' but after the last party...she locked up her stuff pretty good."  
  
"Well what did you expect, handing out the Zanex samples she gets from the pharmaceutical company is not particularly bright not to mention highly illegal." Anya massaged her brow in the attempts at hiding a smile at the memory of her brother's antics.  
  
"Ah my lovely sister the moralist. Won't even use her powers for the benefit of her own darling brother," he began to lead his sister out of the door by the shoulders.  
  
"Jordan, I am not giving you lottery numbers. Doesn't this family have enough money?"  
  
He shook his head. "Ani, I love you to death. You're so simple."  
  
Ani broke free from her brother's grasp to swat him. "You're such a goon."  
  
Jordan's laughter could be heard down the hall. "Now I really know you need sleep. If the only insult you can throw at me is 'goon'..."  
  
"Find how does 'narcissistic prick' sound?" She yelled down the hallway before he was able to round the corner.  
  
"A bit dated, actually."  
  
She resisted the urge to run after him to wipe the smirk off his face, but fatigue had finally taken its toll. As Anya made her way up the grand staircase and down the hall to her room, she wondered how much longer it would be before it became too much of an effort to banter like this with him. As she lay down onto her plush bed, tears of frustration began to well up in her eyes. She was very close to losing it and mentally she did agree with her brother that she did need help. But how and in what help that form that help would make itself known, she did not know.  
  
'I just want to be normal again'  
  
By the time Jordan came upstairs, she was already fast asleep.  
  
OOOOOOO  
  
And thus ends the interlude...r/r please.... 


End file.
